nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Ya'raqir
The man known as Lawgiver Ya'raqir is the ultimate head of Aqarian. A former research professor of mathematical physics on Earth, he has become so fused with cybernetic life-extensions and upgrades of all sorts that it is hard to tell what species he belongs to now. Biography (NC Spacebattles, thread 1) To truly understand why a person would willingly create the horrific abyss of repression that is Aqarian, one must look back into that person's life. Ya'raqir was born Mahmoud Abdurrahman ibn 'Umar in a near-slum in Karachi, Pakistan, on August 19, 2038. From a poor family of no particular merit or history of success, his parents nonetheless, wishing the best for their child, did everything they could to educate their son. It soon became apparent that young Mahmoud had an immense propensity for just about everything, mastering all that anyone could be found to teach him by the age of five and independently inventing calculus. Sensing his talent, his parents, with some difficulty, managed to secure him a place in a private Islamic school; from there, it was only a matter of time until word of Mahmoud's abilities spread. Through a series of displays of extreme scholastic aptitude and hard work from both himself and others, Mahmoud was offered a full scholarship to MIT, where he enrolled in an interdisciplinary studies program. To remove any doubt in anyone's mind that he was a genius of the highest echelon, Mahmoud completed multiple Bachelor's degree and Master's degree programs before his eleventh birthday, and finished his initial run of brilliancy with his Ph.D. thesis in mathematics, A proof of the Riemann hypothesis using self-adjoint operators. Mahmoud, now established as one of the world's leading mathematicians, continued his output by regularly publishing papers. Hardly a week went by when Mahmoud did not prove a seemingly intractable theorem or demonstrate yet another result in high-energy physics or create a new chemical with many industrial uses in five minutes using a #2 pencil and four pieces of paper. He could not explain where his brilliance came from; only that there was a spark of insight. Beyond his eidetic memory, and his ability to perform massive computations in his head, there was something else. There was that flash of insight that cannot be learned. Offered many positions of various nature, from researcher to network engineer to high-ranking government offices, Mahmoud, now seventeen and addicted to amphetamines (which allowed him to spend more precious time solving problems), decided to stay at MIT as a research professor and member of the doctoral committee. In reality, he did little teaching or committee work, only being kept there for the name and recognition; Mahmoud preferred to spend weeks locked in a dark room with only food and a bed, working on problems entirely mentally. He began to develop tics and strange habits, his life becoming a reflection of a desperate need for efficiency, logic, and pure perfection. Yet despite his contributions, he did not make any breakthrough of the greatest sort; for all his theorems and work in physics, he did not invent the quantum computer nor the next radio. Mahmoud was 22 when Dr. Hayashi, that brilliant Japanese-Russian physicist, developed the Hayashi drive. In one moment, all Mahmoud had done to cement his status as the greatest genius of his era was lost, surpassed in one moment by the dreaded paper: A method of spatial distortion for movement faster than c. Later on, the word "Hashiyyayin" - an Aqqatr word most accurately translated as "those intelligent beings who are exactly like Hayashi their ways" - would reflect this, becoming a term so offensive that one could hardly find a term of equal offensiveness in the English lexicon. Perhaps certain racial slurs, in certain contexts, could come close. But certainly, one cannot deny the richness of the Aqqatr vocabulary. Mahmoud's neuroticism begin to increase. He no longer communicated with anyone after reading Hayashi's paper and determining it to be correct; not even through e-mail. He lived in complete isolation, almost entirely inside his own mind, except for connection to a news terminal, for most of his life between 2060 and 2080. When the bloatships came, Mahmoud was able to use his influence and pull some of the right strings to get command of one. He dreamed of creating a perfect society, where capability would rule, perfection would be the norm, and one-off strokes of brilliance like Dr. Hayashi's would mean little. And so millions were collected up into Mahmoud's plan, whereby he intended to create a society consisting solely of the highly intelligent - a meritocracy of geniuses, where the most capable would rule but all would be provided for. To go into detail of what chain of events, exactly, occurred, would be far beyond the scope of this brief essay. Suffice it to say that things began on the ship, and Mahmoud's poor (and declining) mental state did not help matters in any way. All that is left of what was once a dream of perfection is the bleak hope of a half-machine shell of a human being, whose sole true goal in life was met when Dr. Hayashi died on that fateful day when the cable to his orbital habitat snapped and he died the death he deserved. With any luck, it was a painful death. But luck is the refuge of the weak; the ones who cannot see the future. To Mahmoud - who, long ago, changed his name to Ya'raqir, a name more fitting Aqqatr - there is only the pursuit of more knowledge and more efficiency. And he changed his dark room of isolation at MIT to a dark military base of isolation in an unspecified location hundreds of meters below the surface. The population is a distraction that must be kept down and eventually removed. Other nations are distractions that must be kept down and eventually removed. To believe anything otherwise would be the complete compromise of the Apotheological Creed; that unwritten set of beliefs that is set in the script that all can see even though they cannot read it. It is a set of beliefs reflected only through action. It is perfection without ethics. It is perfection without remorse. It is perfection in its purest form. In 2181, Ya'raqir apparently relinquished control of Aqarian to Prime Director Myers, making Aqarian a freer state. In reality, while claiming to have left on a spaceship for an eternal vacation, he uploaded himself into the CAIMEO governor-AI system. Much later, he committed "suicide" by deactivating all but the most essential parts of CAIMEO and destroying his own personality. His reasoning for this is unknown. Biography (NC Spacebattles, thread 2) Ya'raqir's biography is the same as in thread 1 until September 22, 2083. On that date, he was assassinated by communist radicals. Six insurgents threw IEDs at him while he was visiting bloatshipmates, almost killing Ya'raqir, killing several guards, and injuring dozens of bystanders. This event, known as the ainhilal, is the divergence point between SB:NC v1 and v2, and therefore between Aqarian and Muraqaba. Ya'raqir was immediately placed in intensive care, but (as of 2224) has not recovered from his medically-induced coma despite advances. He is still alive, connected to life support. He sometimes flits his eyes without apparently meaningful patterns, but is otherwise lies on his back, apparently unconscious despite continued higher brain activity. Currently, he resides in a mega-submarine (MSS Awaited Epoch) ''0.8 km below the sea, protected by robotic guards. The submarine's exterior and surface interior receive constant radiation baths to keep intruders out, but the area near Ya'raqir's tomb does not, out of respect. A 24/7 audio-video FTL communications feed, only viewable from one terminal in the Green Dome meeting room, records his entire body at all times. In 2203, he briefly (almost) woke up, only to return to his slumber soon afterwards. 'in his house at muraqaba dead ya'raqir lies drEamiiiiiIIIIngg... DATA CORRUPTED... DATA CORRUPTED... DATA CORRuPTED....''' Biography (NC Spacebattles, thread 3) At the age of 19, Ya'raqir had a dissociative break from reality, followed by a hallucinatory journey to meet history's most eminent geniuses, and eventually God himself. God instructed Ya'raqir to use his unrivaled intelligence to save humanity from itself. Ya'raqir acknowledges this experience as an unreal product of his subconscious, but it drove him to create Umayya.Category:Aqarian Category:Omni Category:People